


Care and fear

by Niibeth



Series: Baker/Florist AU [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Matt and Techie live happily together. Techie fears people who care too much. Matt fears, that he does not care enough.





	Care and fear

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so feel free to point at the grammar errors.
> 
> Welcome to my tumblr account - [Niibeth](http://niibeth.tumblr.com/)

On a Sunday Techie wakes up to a smell of coffee and something baking – something sweet with a hint of vanilla. He nestles a bit deeper in the blankets and enjoys the sensations. Suddenly he smells smoke. Unpleasant aroma gets stronger, and then he hears curses and load sounds of crashes from the kitchen. So, Matt’s attempt at preparing breakfast went wrong. An ability to stay calm in case of mistake, especially in the culinary field, doesn’t belong to the long list of Matt’s virtues.

Techie smiles, slips from the bed and quietly goes to the kitchen. Matt doesn’t hear him. Right now he fights with the frying pan and mixing bowl, and angry shirtless Matt in soft training pants is a nice sight. Techie wants to call him and say that everything is fine, but then his eyesight shrinkens and the world around him disappears after a short pause, as though it was an old TV set and someone has turned it off.

He comes to his senses, still blurred on edges, on the kitchen floor, in Matt’s warm hands. Matt’s voice comes through the air, muffled:

\- Techie? Techie?! You alive? Wake up, please, please, don’t die!  
\- I’m ok, - he whispers.  
\- Oh. Wait, keep here, I shall call the ambulance...  
\- No. No!  
\- Babe, you were unconscious.  
\- I know. It… just happens sometimes.  
\- What?

Techie feels a little more stable and tries to sit up, explaining:

\- Sorry, I didn’t tell you. I faint sometimes. It must do something with a low blood pressure. Usually in the morning, when I stand up too quick or don’t eat or when there is no air…  
\- What should I do?  
\- Tea? Black with sugar, please. It helps.

Matt stands up, but he takes Techie effortlessly with him and carries him to his favorite chair. All their chairs are different and Techie tested every – this is an ideal thing. Soon he has his mug of sweet tea and feels better with every gulp. Matt watches him anxiously.

\- Are you sure that we shouldn’t take you to a doctor? Maybe you need a blood test or something?  
\- No! – it sounds harsher then Techie intended, and Matt flinches. Techie immediately feels fear – “what if Matt will be angry with me” – which as quickly mixes with guilt – “he just cares, how dare you think so badly of him”.  
\- Ok, I’ll finish with the pancakes, - Matt says and starts cleaning the chaos of his first attempt.

Involuntary Techie remembers another hospital from the long row of them. He sits on the couch, while Ma argues with doctors. They say: _him, child, interests of you son_ , - but noone looks at him. Finally, she loses that battle. No new prescriptions here. When doctors are still in the room, she uses her warm voice: “Come on, dear, we are going home”. When they leave, her face changes and she uses her cold voice: “Up! I don’t have all time in the world”.

Matt cleans the table and struggles with the urge to turn and sneak a glance at Techie again. Is he really fine? He looks paler than usual. Matts’s mom was telling “I’m fine” until it was too late. Well, she was robust, always had bright red cheeks, had two jobs. And when she started losing weight, she only laughed and joked how every girl on a diet would envy her. And then she just melted away. Hollow cheeks bright red even in the coffin.

Techie stands up, comes closer to Matt and embraces him, while the big guy mixes new ingredients in the bowl. He kisses spots on Matt’s shoulder blades and searches for the right words.

\- If it feels worse, I’ll make an appointment. Ok?

Matt gingerly turns, as though Techie’s embrace is something precious he is scared to break.

\- I think I have a pro medical advice for you.  
\- Really?  
\- Trust me  
\- What is it?  
\- From now on we are having breakfast in bed.


End file.
